dbzroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Hipster Bardock (@HipsterBardock)
Bardock Bardock (バーダック) is a low-class Saiyan warrior, and the father ofRaditz and Goku (Kakarot). He is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing their assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Planet trade organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior, was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Personality Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality (which he passed on to his son, Goku), as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Episode Of Bardock After Bardock's failed attempt to save Planet Vegeta he awakes in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two soldiers named Toobiand Kyabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time. When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers comes to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Kyabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled kicks him and begins to crush him.Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He becomes a Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Continuous_Energy_Bullet ki blast] him to death and, as a last resort, uses his Death Ball to try to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock. However, Bardock fires a Final Spirit Cannon at Chilled, and the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles and then walks away. It is revealed that Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants (King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler). Techniques and special abilitiesEdit *'Divination' – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Instant Transmission - '''Bardock learned this move from Goku in the after life when training with him, along with SSJ, SSJ2, SSJ3, SSJ4, and Kamahamaha. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Bardock first used it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) ''Budokai Tenkaichi series]. *'Final Revenger' – An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi''series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *'Flash Spirit' – This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. Named in ''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'I'll Never Forgive You!' – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. *'Final Spirit Cannon' (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to kill Frieza. **'Last Riot Javelin' – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Heat Phalanx' – A heated ki punch technique which appears in the[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai video game series] and the video game Burst Limit. *'Spirit of Saiyans' – A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games''Budokai 3, ''Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. this is likely Bardock's most powerful technique in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_(series) Budokai series]. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Dragonthrow' – A grapple throw Super Saiyan Bardock used against Chilled. *'Kamehameha' – Bardock never uses this attack except in Shin Budokai - Another Road, as he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. *'Power Ball' – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Final Spirit - 'Charge at your opponent and do a series of Ki powered puches and shoot a Ki Blast into there face. *'Super Kaioken - Charges at your opponent and does a hammer blow to the back of there head, and shoots a Full Powered Energy Blast at them. *'Super Saiyan Spirit - '''Turn SSJ and does a series of Ki powered punches and hammer hits them into the ground. While there laying there, Bardock charges a Last Riot Javelin and ITs on top of them and shoots it into there stomach. TransformationsEdit *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). In this Transformation state his Power increases ten-folds. Bardock, like Elite Saiyan warriors, can remember everything in the transformation state and control it (stated by himself after the battle on Kanassa). Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa, and also uses the form in ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'False Super Saiyan' (疑似超サイヤ人, Giji Sūpā Saiya-jin)[1] is aSaiyan transformation that Goku takes during his battle againstLord Slug in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug. In the anime and''Daizenshuu, this form was originally labeled as the true Super Saiyan form, but later re-labeled as Giji or "False" Super Saiyan after the actual Super Saiyan form was introduced in the manga series. *'Super Saiyan' – In the manga spin-off ''Episode of Bardock and the video games Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z For Kinect, Bardock has made his transformation into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes more spikey, and eyes turn into a light green. His hair also turn to a shade of gold. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases to extreme levels. *'Super Saiyan 2' (超サイヤ人 ツー) is the direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Gohan was the first person to attain the form while fighting against Cell in the Cell Games. *'Super Saiyan 3' (超サイヤ人 スリー) is the strongest of allSuper Saiyan forms in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga], and the''Dragon Ball Z'' anime. It is the third form of Super Saiyan, the successor to the first and second transformations. Goku was the first to achieve the form, doing so in his vigorous seven years of training in Other World. *'Golden Great Ape' (黄金大猿, Ōgon Ōzaru; lit. "Golden Great Monkey"), Golden Oozaru, or sometimes called Super Great Ape (超大猿, Chō Ōzaru; lit. "Super Great Monkey"), is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is seen only in''Dragon Ball GT. *'Super Saiyan 4''' (超サイヤ人フォー) is a Saiyan transformationpresent in the anime only sequel Dragon Ball GT, and that has never been mentioned in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(manga) Dragon Ball manga]. The only way a Saiyan can attain Super Saiyan 4 is if he is already a Super Saiyan, can transform into a Golden Great Ape and regain conscious control over the form. This transformation is the ultimate combination of both the humanoid Super Saiyan and the Great Ape. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point.